In the Stars
by Jenjen1
Summary: Where did all the B/A writer go? Tis depressing *sniff* *sniff*. Well, it's not finshed yet, but hopefully it will be soon. This story has loads of pairings (B/A C/G W/F W/T X/A D/B) and a whole bunch of new character. :) enjoy


Title: In the Stars  
Auther: Jenjen  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, but I do own the rest so don't sue me.  
Reviews: Please Please!!  
  
Sunnydale   
  
As Buffy sat staring off into space, her friends were be coming increasingly worried.   
  
"She hasn't been studying. Her grades... although, they weren't great before, she's failed Giles, and I'm worried that there is something very wrong!" Willow said with growing concern for her best friend.   
  
"I agree with Willow on this one. Buffy has been slaying almost 24/7 and she rarely comes to class. Let alone, spend time with us. She's avoiding everyone that is part of the human race," stated Xander   
  
"I know, I know, but what can we do? We have all tried talking to her, but she just ignores us," Giles said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
The Scooby gang had been up all night trying to find a way to get their Buffy back, but to no avail.   
  
"There is one thing westill haven't tried." Tara said quietly. All eyes darted towards Tara with curiosity and hope shinning in their eyes. "Angel," said Tara. The response she got was a chorus of no's and yes'es.   
  
Then Willow said, "I don't think we have a choice. We have tried everything. What do we have to lose?"   
  
"More of Buffy's sanity," Xander muttered.   
  
"I'm afraid Tara and Willow are correct, we don't have any other options," Giles said. The rest of the Scooby gang begrudgingly agreed.   
  
Three hours after a phone call to Angel and locking Buffy in the training room to keep her from going anywhere (they decided it wasn't safe to let her go any where until they figured out what as going on), the LA crew arrived.   
  
"Where is she?" Angel said. "Great to see you too dead boy" Xander said sarcastically.   
  
Just then they heard a huge bang.   
  
"Buffy?" Willow shouted as they all ran for the workout room. There was a huge hole in the wall and no Buffy. The room suddenly became very tense and then dropped into despair.   
A/N: you know the drill. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I shall try to write more often but school has started so just cross your fingers.   
  
As the LA crew and the Scooby gang continually searched the cemeteries of Sunnydale, a girl around the age of 13 with shoulder length long blond hair appeared to be looking for something, when suddenly she heard a twig snap. As she sung her head around searching for where the sound had come from, when suddenly, "well, well, well, look what we have here a little girl out all by herself in the middle of the night and no one to protect her from the big scary monsters." A male vampire drawled. "Hmm... I think your right a little girl with no protection shouldn't by out at night all by herself." The girl said "and that's why I'm not as sweet and innocent and unprotected as you think" The little girl pulled out a stake and unmasked the power of her aura. The vampire screams as a stake is driven through his heart as this seemingly little girl says, "and the names Candy". Suddenly Candy hears foot steps running her way and disappears in a light show of blue orbs.  
  
When the LA crew hears a scream near by, they run and get there just in time to see a small girl disappear in a show of lights. "Well, that was weird." Said Gunn. "I don't know what or who that was but we should go find Buffy and get out of here." stated Angel.   
  
When they finally found Buffy she was sitting on a bench just sitting there. As Xand threw Buffy over his shoulder they started to walk back to the magic shop Angel explained what they had seen. Giles said he would check his books and see what he could find. And so it started, the search for the girl and the cure for Buffy.  
  
  
As the LA crew and the Scooby gang continually searched the cemeteries of Sunnydale, a girl around the age of 13 with shoulder length long blond hair appeared to be looking for something, when suddenly she heard a twig snap. As she sung her head around searching for where the sound had come from, when suddenly, "well, well, well, look what we have here a little girl out all by herself in the middle of the night and no one to protect her from the big scary monsters." A male vampire drawled. "Hmm... I think your right a little girl with no protection shouldn't by out at night all by herself." The girl said "and that's why I'm not as sweet and innocent and unprotected as you think" The little girl pulled out a stake and unmasked the power of her aura. The vampire was staked within seconds and the girl dusted off her pants and walked away.   
  
After finding Buffy staring off into space at the graveyard they returned too the Magic Shop. When they got there, Xander placed Buffy on the couch and yawned. "What are we going to do?" sighed Willow. "Yes well I don't truly know." stated Giles.   
"She has to wake up eventually" said Cordy "She will wake up, right?"  
  
Suddenly Buffy groaned and her eyes started to flutter open. "Buffy?" Angel whispered. "Hi, how long was I out?" "Couple Days" "Ohhh and have we decided what big baddy has come to play." She asked "We have yet to decide what happened to you, I must consult my books." Giles said. "Do you remember anything from when you were out?", He asked "Well, I remember being happy and feeling loved. Everyone was there" she said jesturing to everyone around the room, "and we were all happy and safe." Buffy said with a far away look in her eyes.   
  
"That's right cutie." Said Whistler as he walked into the Magic Shop. "Who the hell is that?" yelled Cordy. "A tacky dressed demon, here to keep the balance between good and evil." Buffy said sweetly, "Something is coming isn't, something big." "Afraid so hon, but with the help of Faith and some new friends you will triumph," "Ok, I got the Faith part, but who are these new friends?" Asked Willow "You'll find them at the Sunnydale High library, they'll be waiting for you." Said Whistler. "Xander take Anya and go get Faith, she should be released today if I remember correctly. Giles can you, Fred, and Weasely. Try finding any prophecies or anything that will help us. Tara, Willow, and Cordy stop at my house and get my weapons and Spike he should still be in the basement. Gunn and Angel, I need you to keep an eye on things." Buffy said nodding towards the now asleep Dawn. "And where are you going Buffster?" Asked Xander as Buffy walked towards the door "Hunting" she replied "I don't think that's a good idea Buffy, we don't kno-" said Giles "Look I feel fine, peachy, wonderful. I'll meet you guys at good old Sunnydale high. You have nothing to worry about." Before anyone else could object Buffy walked out the door.  
  
"That's it she's gone insane." Yelled Xander throwing up her hands. "She has not," Willow, said defensively "she's just confused." "I'll follow her." Said Angel "As much as I would like to allow you to go after Buffy, I cannot allow it." Stated Wesley "And why the hell not?" screamed Angel "I'm not letting them take her away from me again, never." Cordy laid a gentle hand on Angel's shoulder.  
"I have to agree with Wesley this time Angel" She said gently "Besides she asked you to watch over Dawn for her. Please calm down nothing is going to happen to her. If you're that worried then do what she asked and you can brood at the same time. Its what you do best, but we can't let you go out there. Now everyone go do your jobs." Almost everyone started to walk out, when Cordy turned around and said "Keep an eye on him at all times, he's homed his stealth skills since he was last here." "Thanks for having faith in me Cord." Angel said as he started to sulk against the wall "When it comes to Buffy it's very hard to trust you at any point in time." She countered. 


End file.
